Début du cauchemar
by Pianodream
Summary: Lorsque Vaan se retrouve à la merci de Kefka, celui en profite... Warning: hard yaoi, soft porn, rape. Personnages issus de Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy.
1. Terreur sur le BAHAMUT

**Disclaimer** : Fanfiction écrite par Pianodream. Tous les personnages cités appartiennent à Square Enix. Je n'encourage en aucune manière ces pratiques, ceci est une nouvelle érotique pas un Kama-Sutra...

Merci de laisser un petit mot pour les auteurs, ainsi que des respecter leur travail ~

**Contient**: hard yaoi, soft porn, (viol)...

* * *

Sous le ciel dégagé, le BAHAMUT grinçait, secoué par la bataille qui y faisait rage.

Le voyou de Rabanastre bondissait comme une flèche, esquivant tant bien que mal les attaques répétées du clown maléfique. Il était couvert de blessures, son katana tremblant légèrement dans sa main ensanglantée.

Kefka poussa un cri de joie suraigüe en lançant une nouvelle vague d'orbes explosifs. Le jeune garçon para tant bien que mal mais une énième explosion l'envoya valser dans les airs.

Il retomba durement au sol et roula sur le dos, vidé de toute énergie. Le clown ricana et atterrit en planant à ses côtés, visiblement satisfait.

Kefka : _ « _Tiens donc, le rat s'incline. Où est passée ta force, avorton! _»

Ce disant, il saisit sans ménagement Vaan par les cheveux et lui souleva la tête. Leurs visages se touchaient presque.

Kefka : _ _« J'attends tes dernières volontés! _»

Vaan : _ « _Uhh... Espèce de sale bouffon..._ »

Un Ultima retentissant lui arracha un terrible cri de douleur et il retomba un peu plus loin. Kefka le reprit par les cheveux et le remit complètement sur pied, plaquant Vaan contre le mur du BAHAMUT. Son maquillage grotesque donnait envie de vomir au jeune homme qui se débattait comme un fou, la main du clown menaçant de l'étrangler.

Kefka : _ « _Je réitère ma question. Des dernières volontés! _»

Le jeune homme aux cheveux platines se débattait faiblement, dominé par la force aussi impressionnante qu'inattendue de l'homme au visage peint. Kefka l'écouta pousser des râles à mi-chemin entre l'agonie et la terreur, puis il le secoua comme un prunier en riant sadiquement.

Kefka : _ « _Si tu n'as plus rien à dire, j'ai peut-être autre chose à faire avec toi avant que tu nous quittes..._ »

Il lâcha les cheveux et la gorge de Vaan, qui se laissa glisser à terre en toussant. Fouillant dans un revers de son costume bariolé, il en extirpa une longue cordelette argentée et esquissa un sourire mauvais. Prenant les poignets du voyou entre ses mains, il entreprit de les attacher. Vaan poussa un cri de peur et repoussa Kefka, avant de tenter de s'enfuir à quatre pattes, terrorisé. Le clown maléfique grimaça et se jeta sur le jeune homme, l'aplatissant au sol et l'empêchant de bouger. Vaan n'eut pas le temps de résister, déjà l'homme lui avait lié les bras dans le dos.

Vann : _ « _Sale monstre... Détachez moi!_ »

Eh bien, on retrouve la parole? Oooooohohohohoho non mon petit, tu m'as passablement énervé, et quand je suis énervé, je suis trèèèèès irritable...

Vaan ruait dans tous les sens comme un beau diable, tentant sans succès de s'éloigner en se traînant sur le sol. Kefka cessa de rire un instant et son regard se promena sur le jeune homme qui s'agitait. Maintenant l'évidence lui crevait les yeux.

Cette peau au teint hâlé, ces cheveux platines désordonnés, ce corps mince et ferme... Ce petit était indéniablement mignon. Mignon... Et surtout entièrement à sa merci. Kefka ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du dos et des fesses de l'adolescent, puis un autre sourire encore plus sadique envahit sa face maquillée. Il se pencha et saisit Vaan par la taille, le touchant et le palpant comme une jeune femme. Le jeune homme poussa un hurlement en sentant les mains du clown presser sa peau et ses membres.

Vaan : _ « _Qu'est-ce que... Arrêtez! _»

Pardon? Mais je ne fais rien! Je vérifie la marchandise...

Ce disant, il se baissa jusqu'à se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de l'adolescent, et lui écrasa la tête sur le sol. Vaan gronda de rage lorsqu'il sentit les doigts infâmes toucher son dos et descendre sur son postérieur.

Vaan : _ _« Sale raclure de... _»

Kefka rit et se releva. Avec un coup violent de côté, il retourna l'adolescent sur le dos et appuya son pied sur son entrejambe, le forçant à s'immobiliser et lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le jeune homme regardait vers le haut avec une expression à la fois horrifiée et haineuse.

Kefka : _ « _Oh mais cesse un peu de jouer les vierges effarouchées, c'est pas comme si ça ne t'était jamais arrivé. Hein mon petit Vaan?_ »

Vaan : _ « _Aïe! Aïe, aïiiiiie! _»

Le clown poussa un ricanement et attrapa le jeune homme par son mince haut de métal et le projeta de nouveau contre le mur sombre.

Vaan heurta la pierre avec un bruit sourd et en fut tout étourdi. Kefka se planta derrière lui et l'enlaça, susurrant dans son oreille.

Kefka : _ « _Maintenant on va jouer... Mon petit rat du désert. _»

Il retourna le jeune homme face à lui et le força à se mettre à genoux d'une main, déboutonnant son pantalon rouge et bleu de l'autre. Vaan ne réagissait presque plus. Dans ses yeux éteints on pouvait lire le désespoir, la peur... Et la résignation. Il leva un regard suppliant et terrorisé vers le clown qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

Kefka : _ « _Mords moi, et je t'étrangle. Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire... N'est-ce pas, Vaan? _»

L'adolescent sursauta à son nom, puis plissa les yeux et se rapprocha de l'organe qui lui était offert.

Kefka trembla de tout son être lorsque Vaan le prit en bouche. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur le visage plein de terreur de l'adolescent alors qu'il amorçait quelques mouvements du bassin, rapprochant la tête blonde de lui. Vaan dut ouvrir la bouche le plus grand possible, suffoquant presque. Puis, il se figea, envahi par le dégoût.

Kefka : _ « _Ne t'arrête pas. Si tu t'arrêtes encore, je te tue. _»

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent de peur. Il les referma, comme s'il voulait occulter le monde entier, et se résigna entièrement. Sa langue fit un cercle complet autour de Kefka, alors qu'il s'éloignait légèrement, puis il remonta vers le haut, par à-coups, explorant la surface lisse et chaude de l'organe. Arrivé au sommet, il découvrit le fruit défendu, y posant de petits baisers exempts de tout amour. Kefka poussa un immense soupir et contempla le visage de Vaan, se retenant de se lâcher.

Tu es doué. Où tu as appris à faire ce genre de choses? Tu copulais souvent avec d'autres dans les cloaques de ton égout? Hihihihiii...

Vaan ne pouvait répondre. De douloureux souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Avec un élan de dégoût, il cracha et se jeta en arrière le plus loin possible, sa tête heurtant le mur. Le clown furieux lui enserra la gorge de ses doigts glacés, l'empêchant de proférer le moindre son.

Kefka : _ _« Oho? Tu ne veux plus jouer? _»

Vaan : _ _« Espèce de porc... Vous m'écœurez... _»

Kefka : _ « _Dit celui qui suce aussi bien qu'il marche! Lequel de nous deux est le plus écœurant mon petit, hm? _»

L'homme, saisissant l'adolescent par les cheveux, le rapprocha de nouveau de lui avec force. Vaan eut une grimace quand il sentit la chaleur de son intimité lui toucher la joue.

Kefka : _ _« Encore un coup comme celui-là et je te briserai la nuque comme le sale rat d'égout que tu es. Allons. _»

Le jeune garçon poussa un gémissement et reprit sa besogne. Entrouvrant les lèvres, il laissa l'homme pénétrer sa cavité buccale, au bord de l'évanouissement. Sans plus se poser de questions, il amorça une longue succion, l'organe en érection frottant contre ses joues et le forçant à écarter encore plus les mâchoires. De longues aspirations répétitives, comme un noyé. Un noyé appelant à mourir.

Kefka avait fermé les yeux, grognant son plaisir sous les caresses de la langue de Vaan. Ce petit était doué, tout ceci faisait sentir que ce n'était pas sa première fois. Bougeant son bassin en cadence avec l'adolescent, il prenait un malin plaisir de la chair.

Vaan ne sentait plus rien, écoutant simplement les râles de plaisir de celui qui le dominait.

Lorsqu'il vint, il le tenait tellement serré que Vaan avait du mal à respirer. Le liquide chaud et amer emplit sa bouche et l'adolescent se figea.

Kefka : _ _« Avale. _»

Vaan s'exécuta, complètement amorphe et vidé de toute volonté. Il se sentait sale, et se retenait de vomir sur les chausses du clown. Kefka se retira et contempla la figure souillée du jeune homme, pleinement satisfait.

Kefka : _ « _Ce fut un jeu extrêmement ludique pour nous deux, mon petit rat du désert. Maintenant..._ »

Sans aucune autre parole, il asséna un coup à tuer un bœuf sur la tête de Vaan, qui s'effondra sans un son. Se rhabillant rapidement, il se pencha sur l'adolescent et tira un long poignard de sa manche. Il brandit l'arme au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à transpercer la poitrine maigre et ensanglantée du jeune homme, qui portait maintenant une large plaie à la tête. Mais son bras s'arrêta. Kefka ricana, rangea le poignard et délia la cordelette argentée qui entravait l'assommé.

Kefka : _ _« Ça ira pour cette fois... Il semblerait que j'ai d'autres rats à noyer..._ »

Se relevant, il tourna les talons et repartit sans se presser à travers le BAHAMUT, le silence régnant ajoutant à l'ambiance glauque du lieu, l'odeur du sang et du plaisir charnel brouillant le reste...


	2. Violence sur le Prima Vista

**Disclaimer:** Ceci est une fanfiction écrite par Pianodream. Aucun personnage ne nous appartient et ils sont la propriété de SQUARE ENIX CO.

Personnages issus de DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY Duodecim.

**Warning:** hard yaoi, drama, soft porn, rape

Merci de respecter les auteurs et leur travail.

Ndl'auteure: hé ouiii je remets le couvert avec un nouveau chapitre qui n'était pas vraiment prévu... Hin hin hin...

Enjoy et postez vos rewiews! 8D

Le vaisseau volant grincait légèrement dans le vent. Les voiles et les rames brassaient l'air chaud et la lumière tamisée filtrait dans la cale poussiéreuse. À l'intérieur, dans les vivres divers, les caisses, les cordes et les poulies, un maigre lit bas de paille et de mauvais tissu était dressé. Entre les draps crasseux, un bandage entourant sa tête, un jeune homme aux cheveux platines et à la peau hâlée reposait.  
Vaan ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant faiblement des paupières. Sa tête lourde l'élancait atrocement et il distinguait à peine les alentours. Mais il fut sûr d'une chose: la pénombre qui régnait l'informait qu'il n'était plus sur le BAHAMUT.  
Le BAHAMUT... Kefka.  
Vaan se redressa brusquement, le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé fluctuant dans son esprit embrouillé. Il passa sa main sur son visage toujours souillé. Il en avait encore l'odeur... Il en avait encore le goût! 

Vaan:_ _ « __Uuuh... AH!__»_

Il eut un violent haut-le-coeur et se retourna. Sans pouvoir se retenir plus, il plongea la tête de côté et vomit tout ce qu'il pensait pouvoir rendre, toussant de toutes ses forces et griffant son visage. Il se sentait sale, dégoûtant, et des larnes de rage et de honte coulaient sur le plancher. Il rendit tripes et boyaux, comme si cela pouvait le laver, puis se redressa en crachotant.  
Il avisa le lieu. Visiblement il se trouvait dans un vaisseau. Mais comment y était-il arrivé? Vaan tentait de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé et toucha son bandage. Il ne pouvait se souvenir que d'une violente douleur à la tête, juste après que Kefka ait joui...  
Frissonnant de la tête aux pieds, Vaan se releva en grimaçant, et toucha son corps comme pour s'assurer d'être encore entier. Il craignait d'avoir été souillé, mais mis à part son mal de crâne il n'avait aucune blessure. Poussant la porte de la cale il déambula dans les couloirs sombres et déboucha sur le pont illuminé, ouvrant la double porte en grand.  
Le ciel était clair et Vaan tanguait, incapable de se tenir debout correctement. Il tituba jusqu'au bord du bastinguage et se pencha par-dessus bord, l'air frais lui giflant le visage. Mais lorsqu'il trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux, il poussa un couinement et se jeta en arrière.  
Sous lui s'étendait le vide vertigineux et titanesque, avec, tout en bas, la mer bleue et vaste. Vaan hoqueta et contempla le paysage, un sourire vaseux et candide d'une oreille à l'autre. Son rêve de devenir pirate du ciel était-il devenu vrai?  
Mais son euphorie ne dura pas immensément longtemps. Un bruit sourd derrière lui le fit se retourner. Depuis le couloir sombre quelquechose s'avancait, les bruits de pas se rapprochant. Deux grands yeux jaunes et brillants fixaient le jeune homme terrorisé, et une tête biscornue s'avanca dans l'encadrement de la porte, faisant hurler l'adolescent de peur.  
Un dragon venait de s'avancer sur le pont, dardant sur Vaan ses prunelles. Le jeune Rabanastien tourna les yeux, cherchant une sortie, mais à part se jeter du haut du vaisseau, il ne voyait aucune issue. Les idées confuses, il amorca un geste pour grimper sur la rambarde quand il sentit une main lui broyer le cou et le jeter à terre, loin du bord. Il roula sur le plancher de bois et tenta de fuir à quatre pattes, mais avec une affreuse sensation de déjà-vu, la même main lui aplatit le visage sur le sol et se coucha presque sur lui, l'immobilisant. Il pouvait sentir le souffle rauque de celui qui le tenait sur sa nuque.  
Le heune homme se figea lorsqu'il entendit le rire qui sortait de la pénombre. 

Kefka:_ _ »Waaaaahihihihihihiiii! Comme on se retrouve, mon cher petit Vaan! »_

Vaan: __»T... Toi! »_

Il se débattit et rua dans tous les sens, mais l'homme à tête de dragon était plus fort.

Kefka: _ _»Comment va notre affaire? Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Kain... Mon nouveau pantin! »_

Vaan _ »K... Kain! Mais comment, pourquoi! » 

Kefka: _ _»Pourquoi! Oh mais c'est tellement simple, cher enfant. Cet idiot t'a sauvé! Il t'a recueilli et pansé tes blessures, comme un mentor attendri devant ta détresse! »_

Vaan: __ »Kain? Kain! Lâche moi, laisse moi! »_

Kefka: __ »Inutile, il ne t'entend pas. Il m'a suffi d'un peu de persuasion et le voici pris dans mon théâtre de marionettes comme un lapin au collet! Whaaaahihihihihohihiii! »_

Vaan: __ »Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez! »_

Kefka: __ »Nous n'en avions pas terminé. Kain, ligote-le et amène-le par ici. »_

Le chevalier dragon s'éxécuta, empêchant l'adolescent de se relever alors qu'il entravait ses bras. Vaan gémit en sentant les doigts gantés courir sur ses membres meurtris. Kain le releva sans ménagement et le traîna jusqu'à Kefka, qui prit le menton du jeune homme entre ses doigts.

Kefka: __ »Oh non, nous n'en avions pas terminé... »_

Le voyou ligoté lanca un coup de pied en l'air et fut retenu par le chevalier dragon. Le clown rentra à l'intérieur et Kain le suivit, traînant Vaan malgré les cris de ce dernier. Ils débouchèrent sur un salon tapissé de velours vert, avec une baie vitrée et une grande table débordant de cartes et d'instruments divers. D'un coup de manche, Kefka envoya voler le tout par terre et Vaan fut jeté sur le meuble ainsi débarrassé.

Kefka: __ »J'ai décidé que notre cher dragoon prendrait part au jeu cette fois. Après tout, un nouveau compagnon n'est jamais de trop, n'est-ce pas mon petit rat? »_

Les yeux de Vaan s'agrandirent de terreur lorsque Kain lui arracha collier et haut, le forcant à rester allongé sur la table. Il sentit les mains froides presser son dos, ses hanches et il mit un terrible coup de pied au chevalier dragon, envoyant voler le casque. En guise de réponse, il recut une gifle tellement monumentale qu'il crut perdre connaissance, et Kain ne perdit plus de temps à déboutonner le pantalon renforcé de Vaan. Saisissant la ceinture de soie rouge, il la lui arracha et la jeta au sol, puis ce fut le tour du pantalon et des sous-vêtements. Kefka avait déjà commencé à se déshabiller, assis sur un large fauteuil.  
Lorsque Vaan fut entièrement nu, il fit un signe au chevalier dragon.

Kefka: __« Reprenons la pièce depuis le début, voulez- vous? »_

Kain ôta alors son haut d'armure et la laissa tomber, avant de se pencher sur Vaan tétanisé. Le jeune homme sentit la chaleur du thorse musclé se coller contre lui, et bientôt une langue humide vint courir sur son cou, descendant vers ses épaules et sa poitrine maigre. Lorsque l'organe chaud traca son chemin sur son ventre, le dégoût l'emporta. Vaan décocha un coup de pied magistral dans la tête de Kain qui s'effondra, étourdi, sauta de la table et partit en courant vers la porte. Il fut stoppé par un poids s'écrasant dans son dos et une lame glaciale se pressa sur son cou. Kefka s'était jeté sur lui avec une rapidité impressionnante, poignard en main.

Kefka: __« Ouiii... Vas-y, gigote, essaie de t'enfuir! C'est cette résistance qui me donne envie de t'égorger comme un poulet... Kain! »_

Le chevalier dragon, le nez en sang, vint relever le pauvre adolescent pendant que Kefka allait se rasseoir sur le fauteuil, un sourire mauvais lui tordant le visage.

Kefka: __« Tant pis pour les préliminaires. Maintenant je suis énervé. À genoux! »_

Kain poussa le Rabanastien et le forca à s'agenouiller alors que Kefka ôtait son pantalon. Vaan crut défaillir. Le cauchemar recommencait. Ce fut lorsque Kefka tira ses cheveux blonds vers lui qu'il sut que l'espoir était vain.

Kefka: __« Reprenons tout depuis l'acte I, scène première... »_

Vaan n'eut que le temps de prendre une inspiration avant que le membre durçi de Kefka ne revienne emplir sa bouche. Il poussa un gémissement en retrouvant l'immonde odeur de la chair... Mais il se résigna et écarta les mâchoires, promenant sa langue sur l'organe brûlant, l'explorant dans ses moindres surfaces, montant par à-coups, touchant le fruit rose du bout de ses lèvres sèches.  
Le clown poussa un grondement de plaisir et resserra sa prise sur la chevelure blond platine, empêchant l'adolescent de s'écarter. Vaan, les yeux fermés, goûtait sans aucun plaisir à ce membre qui vibrait entre ses lèvres.

Kefka: _« _Décidément, tu es doué. Les égoûts t'ont bien dressé à faire cela n'est-ce pas? »_

Vaan:_ _« Sale... Pervers... »_

Kefka:_ _« Tais toi. Et descends... Plus bas... »_

L'adolescent s'éxécuta, le nez quasiment collé sur la peau de l'homme, et traca du bout des lèvres le chemin jusqu'aux bourses rondes et velues. Il en saisit une entre les dents, la sucotant presque délicatement. Kefka miaula son plaisir et arracha dans sa fougue une mèche de cheveux blonds, ce qui fit pousser un cri de douleur à Vaan.

Vaan: _ _« AARGH! »_

Kefka: « _Ohohohohoooo comme tu es mignon quand tu pleures... »_

Vaan: « _Je-ne-pleure-pas... »_

Kefka: « _Ah? Ça ne devrait plus tarder alors. Allez! »_

Vaan reprit sa triste besogne, menacant de vomir de nouveau. Il remonta lentement, explorant dans ses moindres recoins l'intimité de l'homme, et eut un sursaut lorsque celui-ci le serra contre lui, lui enfoncant son membre jusque dans la gorge. 

Kefka: « _HUM! »_

Il vint, enplissant comme la dernière fois la cavité buccale de l'adolescent d'un liquide chaud et amer... 

Kefka: « _Avale. Et lentement. »_

Vaan s'éxécuta, croyant défaillir à chaque gorgée. Lorsque Kefka se retira enfin, il se jeta en arrière, toussant et crachant, le visage souillé et prêt à hurler comme un damné.  
Le clown contempla la figure du jeune homme et se releva, une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux. 

Kefka: « _Relève le, Kain. Allonge le sur la table. »_

Le chevalier dragon entraîna le voyou sans aucune résistance et le jeta sur la table, à plat ventre sur le bois verni. Vaan pouvait voir le bas du corps de Kain qui lui faisait face alors qu'il le tenait visage contre terre.  
Kefka se glissa derrière le jeune homme immobilisé, dévorant des yeux son dos, ses hanches et ses fesses minces. Il posa un doigt froid entre les omoplates de Vaan et celui-ci sursauta, serrant les jambes et se crispant de tout son être alors que l'homme suivait le creux de la colonne vertébrale et finissait son chemin en effleurant le haut de la cuisse maigre.

Kefka: « _Eh, relax, mon petit rongeur. Sinon tu vas te blesser... Kaïn, baillonne-le. »_

Vaan: « _Quoi! »_

Le chevalier dragon complètement vidé de volonté entoura la bouche du jeune garcon avec une ceinture et serra jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à peine respirer. Kefka se pencha encore, les mains posées sur les reins du jeune homme. Vaan sut ce qui l'attendait avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Kefka: _« Voyons si tu es aussi doué pour ça... »_

Il s'imisca en Vaan sans aucun avertissement. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement, si fort qu'il en aurait fait trembler les murs s'il n'avait été baillonné. L'homme au visage maquillé pénétra le jeune vagabond, lentement, avec une force et une violence qui arracha des larmes à sa victime. L'organe roidi de désir semblait à Vaan comme une lance qui le déchirait de l'intérieur, et il résistait de toutes ses forces.

Kefka:_ « Tu es tout crispé. Détends toi. Ou ma lame trouvera vite ta gorge... »_

Vaan eut si peur que tout son corps se détendit d'un bloc, permettant à l'homme maquillé de le pénétrer de tout son être, lâchant un râle de jouissance corrompue. Puis, lentement, avec la violence d'un taureau en rut, il commenca de longs va-et-vients, se retirant presque avant de revenir encore plus puissamment en Vaan. Celui-ci ne sentait d'ailleurs plus que la douleur insupportable qui lui vrillait le ventre. Kefka entrait en lui, ressortait, bougeant son bassin contre celui du jeune homme, et il susurra dans son dos.

Kefka:_ « Tiens, mais je vois que ta bouche est libre... Kain? »_

Vaan entendit l'armure tomber au sol avec un bruit sourd. Kain ôta son baillon et sa cavité buccale fut de nouveau envahi par un membre turgescent. Il lâcha un sanglot étouffé et commenca de longues aspirations, hoquetant à chaque fois que Kain, lui ayant aggripé les cheveux à son tour, le forcait à se décrocher le maxillaire pour accueillir son membre bouillant de désir. Le chevalier dragon gémissait de plus en plus fort, tirant sur les cheveux platine, et finit par garder Vaan si serré que le bout de son organe pouvait presque atteindre sa gorge.  
Kefka eut un rire moqueur.

Kefka:_ « Tiens tiens. La belle réaction que voilà! Mon cher rat du désert, voilà une érection impressionante. Tu permets que je t'aide? »_

Sans attendre de réponse il plongea sa main entre les jambes de Vaan, saisissant son intimité, y passant et repassant sa main. Vaan eut un nouveau hoquet et trouva la force de lâcher quelques mots.

Vaan_ « Non! Je... Pas... »_

Kefka: « _Hum? Je ne t'entends pas! »_

Le clown, masturbant l'adolescent de plus belle, vit Kain devenir de plus en plus rouge. Le chevalier dragon se sentait prêt également à venir.

Kain:_ « Je vais... Ah! »_

_Vaan: « HUUF! »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retirer. Kain vint pleinement en lui, lui emplissant la gorge et la bouche à nouveau de liquide chaud et laiteux. Le chevalier dragon transpirant et rouge comme une pivoine se retira bien vite, et le jeune homme se mit à tousser, la face définitivement souillée.  
Kefka allait de plus en plus vite, aussi bien en Vaan que sur son intimité. L'adolescent vint en poussant un cri de désèspoir.

Vaan:_ « Aaaaaah! »  
_

_Kefka: « Hum . »_

Il retira sa main, et sans cesser de bouger son bassin, lécha ce qui la recouvrait. Il ne pouvait plus non plus se retenir...

Kefka:_ « Moi aussi... Uh! »  
_

_Vaan: « AAAH! »_

L'homme lâcha en Vaan un jet de semence aussi puissant qu'un geyser. L'adolescent sentit son corps entier s'embraser, puis la douleur atroce eut raison de lui et il sombra dans l'inconscience...  
Kefka se retira lentement, contemplant le corps meurtri du jeune homme avec un sourire machiavélique. Kain et lui se rhabillèrent lentement, puis le chevalier dragon délia les bras du Rabanastien, se forcant à ne pas regarder le filet laiteux qui suintait entre ses cuisses tremblantes. Les larmes inondaient le visage sali de l'adolescent.

L'homme au visage maquillé regarda une dernière fois le corps nu et meurtri du jeune homme, avisant la dague qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Il la rangea, un large sourire machiavélique d'une oreille à l'autre.

Kefka:_ « À peut-être un de ces jours prochains... Mon petit rat du désert. »_

Prononcant cela, le clown eut un rire nerveux et terrifiant, puis lui et Kain sortirent de la pièce, la renvoyant à son silence d'outre-tombe...

OWARI.

Review? Pas review? Je peux aller me pendre? :D 


End file.
